


Days Like These

by lovewashisname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, bokuakakuro - Freeform, bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo live together, away from Akaashi. But the relationship has always been the three of them, and it always will be.Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi drabbles. Fluff, maybe angst -- maybe smut. (chapters are not related to eachother)





	1. Chapter 1

Bokuto curled into Kuroo, letting Kuroo wrap his arms around his waist and hold him close. He looked up, watching his other boyfriend walk into their bedroom. He'd just showered, and his curly locks were still damp.

"Akaashi," he said sweetly, making grabby hands toward the quiet setter. Akaashi sighed softly, yawning. He stretched, his stomach showing a little. Kuroo let out a low wolf whistle, making Akaashi blush.

Akaashi came over, pressing his back against Bokuto's chest, smiling as he was pulled close. He adored being the smallest spoon, because it meant Bokuto's arms around his waist, and Kuroo's feet pressed against his own.

Kuroo let out a soft sigh, nuzzling his face against the back of Bokuto's neck. He placed gentle, sleepy kisses against his shoulders. He smiled, enjoying the closeness between the three of them. It wasn't often that Akaashi could visit them at university, so when he did, they cuddled and kept close as much as possible.

"Koutaro," Akaashi said softly, glancing at Bokuto behind him. "Shouldn't you put a shirt on?" Bokuto whined softly, hiding his face against the crook of Akaashi's neck.

Kuroo laughed softly, trailing his fingertips over Bokuto's bare arms. Whenever he looked at his arms, his heart fluttered in his chest. He loved Bokuto's muscles, always pressing his palm against them whenever he got the chance.

Bokuto blushed. He didn't enjoy his appearance as much as his lovers did. Although, this often varied on his mood, which sometimes dropped. Not that this was something he would talk about openly.

"I love you," Akaashi whispered. "Koutaro, Tetsurou." It was soft spoken, distracted and barely audible. But the two boys cuddling onto him noticed instantly, bright smiles lighting up their faces.

"Akaashi~!" Bokuto said sweetly, nuzzling into his neck, smiling. Kuroo grinned, wrapping his legs around Akaashi's bare ones.  
"We love you too, babe," Kuroo said, gently running his toes along Akaashi's calf, smirking a little.

Akaashi blushed, gasping softly. He hid his face in his hands, his blush darkening as Bokuto pressed gentle kisses against his neck. Kuroo smirked and slid his hands up Bokuto's chest, listening to the way his breath hitched slightly.

This was going to be a good night.

*

Akaashi woke up in a mess of sweaty limbs and quiet snores. He sat up and yawned softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked over his lovers, who were cuddling together, and had, until a moment ago, been cuddling with him also.

He groaned softly as he got up. His ass ached like hell from last night. He wished that his boyfriends had been a little gentler. He softly padded to the bathroom, sighing when he saw himself in the mirror.

He trailed his fingertips over the various bite marks and hickeys on his body. They were on his neck, shoulders, chest, thighs. He smiled at the little marks of ownership and adoration.

Akaashi showered quickly, pulling on one of Kuroo's shirts and a clean pair of underwear once he was done. He sighed happily, making his way back to the bedroom. Kuroo and Bokuto were still curled up in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully.

He sat down beside his boys and smiled, stroking their hair with gentle, affectionate fingers. How he wished he could be with them always. He lay beside them, snuggling into Bokuto's side.

"I love you both.. so much."


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto couldn't get over it. He'd become more used to missing Akaashi the longer he'd been away from him. But since Kuroo had gotten a job, working night shifts only in bar close to home, Bokuto had been missing him terribly.

Skype didn't feel like enough, nor did phone calls or texts, or the hyper, over-excited e-mails he sometimes wrote to Akaashi. It never felt like enough. There was always something that one of them needed to study, always something that one of them needed to do. He could hardly keep away tears at the end of every phone call or Skype.

He didn't tell Kuroo. After all, he was busy with his new job, wasn't he? He was too busy to listen to Bokuto's whining... wasn't he? The last thing he wanted was to bother anyone. Especially his boyfriends.

That was, until he couldn't help it.

"Bokuto," Akaashi's voice sounded hollow over the bad quality Skype call. He looked tired, really. Bokuto was tired too. It was just past ten, and Kuroo had left for work just before Akaashi called. "I have to go now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

Bokuto felt a pang of horrible loneliness and sadness wash over him. "Ah, do you have to?" he asked hopefully. "Couldn't we just talk a little longer?" Akaashi thought this over before sighing softly.

"I'd love to," he began. Bokuto's eyes lit up with excitement. "But, I have school tomorrow. I want to get a decent amount of sleep." Bokuto's heart dropped, the happy expression dissipating.

His eyes brimmed with tears, which he quickly wiped away with the heel of his hand. "Okay," he said shakily, sighing out the word. "Good night, then." Akaashi frowned, his eyes widening a little.

"Bokuto? Are you okay?" he asked gently. Bokuto shook his head, sniffling as thick, hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He put his head in his hands, his heart aching.

"I re-really miss you, Akaashi," he said between soft sobs. Akaashi's expression was laced with pain, wishing he could reach through the screen and hug Bokuto tight.

"Where's Kuroo?" he asked. "Isn't he with you?" Bokuto shook his head, quietly stuttering that Kuroo had a job now, that he wasn't home. Akaashi frowned, pressing his palm against his computer screen. "I'm going to call him, okay?"

Bokuto nodded, sniffling and whimpering softly. Akaashi dialed Kuroo's number, mumbling softly about Bokuto and how upset he was. It took little more than a few minutes for Kuroo to be home again.

He rushed to the bedroom and gently pulled Bokuto close. He stroked the shaky boys hair, sighing as he pressed gentle kisses to the top of his head. He smiled and mouthed a sweet 'thank you babe' to Akaashi. Akaashi nodded and sent a kiss goodnight before leaving.

Bokuto held onto Kuroo tightly as his tears slowly reduced to quiet sniffles. Kuroo continued to stroke his hair sweetly, trailing his fingertips over Bokuto's arms and shoulders affectionately. "Why didn't you tell me that you felt lonely?" he asked.

Bokuto shook his head against Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo chuckled softly and kissed the top of his head. "I'm here now, and I'm not leaving."

It was a long time before Bokuto felt lonely again.


End file.
